Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Rojo
' Rojo '''is the leader of a heavily armed female biker gang. Ben 10 When she tries to rob an armored truck, she is thwarted by Ben as Fourarms and two of Vilgax's Drones coming after Ben. The remnants of one of Vilgax's defeated drones merges with Rojo as she investigates it, and she becomes a powerful cyborg. The upgrade gives her the ability to fly, superhuman speed, metallic claws, and a pair of blasters attached to each shoulder. Vilgax is able to communicate with her through the parts and force her to track down the Omnitrix for him. Rojo is turned back to normal when Upgrade shorted-out the spare parts, after which Gwenknocks her unconscious for attempting a sneak attack on Upgrade. Rojo is greedy, wild, amoral, and not hesitant to attack innocent bystanders just because they annoy her. Neither her real name nor her cyb or g name is mentioned in the show, except for in ''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 but are listed as such in the credits. Rojo first appears in the episode The Alliance. She returns in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, as part of the Negative Ten, with new alien tech and armor; presumably supplied by the Forever Knights. In that episode, she is also shown to have a rivalry with Charmcaster over being the "baddest girl" in the group. In the battle, she interferes with Gwen and Charmcaster's duel but gets kicked away by Charmcaster and Gwen's combined spell power. Later she quarrels with other Negative 10 members and later was trapped in the force field where the sub-energy once resides. Ultimate Alien She returned in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Hit 'Em Where They Live, where she and her gang tried to rob a train. She apparently reformed her biker gang and upgraded them, using blue and yellow versions of her n ew red highlighted suit. They were eventually stopped by Rath and the gang. Rojo now has darker skin and shoulder-length hair, brighter red than Gwen's. Powers and Abilities (First) Drone Fusion Superhuman Strength, Invulnerability, Flight, Metallic Claws, Shoulder-implanted Laser Blasters *'(Second) Armored Suit'Enhanced Strength, Endurance, and Durability, Claws, Laser Blaster on Left Arm Weaknesses Mechanical suit can be shorted out by water. Chris 10: Total Revolution She cameo's at the end of Bounty Hunting Trio as Fistina comes to ask for her help. Rojo says yes and they team up. She has her UA armor on. Rojo appeared in Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game in Flors Verdance she is there waiting for him with her upgraded fists. Chris stops her as the planet is set to blow up. Chris re-unlock Bloxx and Water Hazard and is able to save the planet. After this he heads back to Chalybeas. Back in Action: Alien Universe She did not appear in Ben 10: Alien Universe, but she will appear during the second season of the remake series, Back in Action: Alien Universe. She will take on her Ultimate Alien appearance. The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Rojo appears in the show and is actually part of Verglar 's gang team. She is also Verglar's girlfriend. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Bounty Hunting Trio *Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game *Robotic Duo 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 See also *Rojo's Gang Category:Villains Category:Technology Category:Female Villians Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force